onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 April 2013
01:28 Hey Agent 02:29 hi Apple.... you there? 02:30 hey Kung 02:30 Hey 02:31 I am in middle of writing a term paper for Art History 02:31 hey 02:31 dear me. what is with editors today... 02:32 what happened this time? 02:33 people making shit edits XD 02:33 adding content to pages that shouldn't even be there 02:34 lemme guess.... more of these "editors" are Spies? 02:35 Or changing perfectly good links to redirects 02:35 And that was neither a spy not a newbie... 02:35 not=nor 02:36 I should be cleaning the bathroom XD 02:36 -.- 02:36 ewww 02:36 Have to fly back home tomorrow 02:36 have a safe flight 02:37 ah 02:37 i hate flying on airplanes.. 02:37 actually, my mom is going on vacation on thursday 02:37 she takes yearly trips with her friends. at least she can have fun lol. because i hate traveling XD 02:37 sounds nice.... I hope she enjoys herself. 02:38 thanks :) 02:38 I don't mind flying 02:39 not even when I 02:39 you are very welcome 02:39 oops 02:39 ...when I'm traveling alone like tomorrow 02:39 how's the airplane food ? 02:39 better than it used to be, I'd say 02:39 XD 02:39 i despise airplane food... 02:39 I bring my own food, when I travel 02:39 still not something I'd be willing to eat every day, but thankfully, I don't have to 02:39 yea 02:40 I got a job today 02:40 :o 02:41 awesome 02:41 i'm jealous :/ 02:41 thanks.... I start in a month 02:41 like, today my brother (who hasn't even graduated college) got a call back from a place he sent his resume to 02:41 and i'm graduated and no one has called me back XD 02:41 Apple, you still having trouble finging work? 02:41 it makes me so jealous :S 02:41 kinda. 02:41 what was your major? 02:42 i'm thinking of trying to find a part time place. or expanding my job search by looking for a job outside my job career field 02:42 well, i studed medical billing and coding. 02:42 Xd 02:42 i have no prior experience anywhere except some doctor's office externship that was school required (it lasted like 3 months) 02:42 I though there are tons of openings in that field 0_o 02:43 hmm :S maybe they find better people than me 02:43 perhaps that's why no one wants to call me in for an interview XD 02:44 I have an Associates on Graphic Design.... and currently going for a Bachelors 02:44 though, I am thinking of leaving school, for a bit 02:44 too tied of not makinf money 02:44 too tired of not making money* 02:46 yeah, it's frustrating not to make money... 02:47 it makes me feel like a total freeloader still dependant on my parents. guilty to the point i actually try to save electricity and not ask them for money, or like, save most of the money i currently have so if i have to buy something i don't have to ask them XD 02:47 I "love" how colleges claim you will be able to get a job upon graduation, without any workplace experience 02:47 UGH 02:47 i fell for that shit 02:47 <-------- so naive 02:47 XD 02:48 what kind of job did you get, by the way ? 02:48 thank goodness, I was working as a graphic designer before I got my Associate's. but my Bachelor's seems like just a waste of time a dady's money 02:49 daddy's* 02:49 & 02:49 XD 02:49 I got a job as a secretary/graphic designer 02:50 less than 10 minute walk from my house! 02:50 Apple, do you have an Associate's or a Bachelor's? 02:51 ugh o.O um......... 02:51 well, i did go to community college first. i got an associate's in liberal arts 02:52 and after that? 02:53 after that, i tried out a four year college, which was not to my taste. XD 02:53 if i'm honest, i will say i was kicked out of the school, lol. 02:53 what happened, that you got kicked out? 02:53 which is probably the only thing i can attest to that some people might think of as "badass" LOL because i'm such a squeaky clean freak 02:54 but joking aside... 02:54 in actuality, i had a horrible time at that college 02:54 mostly, my mental health took a rapid decline 02:54 and with it, went my concentration and motivation to do work and attend classes 02:55 I am having a horrible time at the 4 year college I am at. Had a great time at the 2 year one I went to. 02:55 it was social anxiety. it still kind of is, but i can deal with it slightly better now that i am out of school. the anxiety is the main reason i have never fully enjoyed school. 02:56 it was the worst time in my life because i had just stopped seeing my therapist, and i was too scared to try and get help at my school's mentall wellness health center 02:56 i just gave up on that school lol 02:56 on paper, they kicked me out b/c my gpa was shit. 02:57 i never admitted in my appeal to try and stay in the school that i was having serious social anxiety and it was a true hardship. 02:57 I am having a bad time, due to religious reasons. Plus one of my professors HATES me. 02:58 i was afraid they would not believe me b/c they would need like actual proof, like a letter from a professor or something. but i confided in none of my professors of the pain. except for one, but i was not up for asking her to help me out that one time. :S 02:58 ugh, it's never good when a professor dislikes you... 02:58 that must be painful to try and sit through class 02:59 it is awful.... every design and idea I ever can up with she hated. 02:59 :S 02:59 but why does she dislike you so much ? 03:01 no idea.... I think it is because I have work experience in the graphics field. I just hope it is not because of my religion. 03:01 so how do you deal with it ? 03:02 at this point.... I have virtually given up in that class, nothing is ever good enough for her. 03:02 yeah, i'd probably do the same if i were in your position 03:03 do other students have problems with her ? 03:03 some do, but not as bad 03:03 oh 03:05 well, it's good you got a job :) 03:05 are you still going to continue going to school ? 03:05 yes.... I am so relieved 03:05 I do not think I will continue, at the moment.... maybe in a few years. 03:06 that's great 03:06 my job is a full-time position, so it would be impossible anyway ;) 03:08 yep. i would definitely rather work than do to school. XD 03:09 yes, agreed 03:09 I always loved school, until this semester.... stupid professor *mutters curse words* 03:11 XD 03:11 i hated most of my professors in college 03:12 and even in the medical school, most of them were not even decent 03:12 most of the students, too, were a complete joke. 03:12 at the college I did my associate's, I enjoyed all but 1 professor 03:13 which school did you study medical billing at? 03:13 oh, it was a small school in jersey city, nj 03:13 oh 03:14 i still don't know if what i studied was worth it :S 03:14 the school was originally located in manhattan 03:14 but then they closed down and switched me to the campus in jersey city 03:14 and i hated the administration there 03:14 they were constantly making changes for the students 03:15 like, earlier class schedules. at one point, my schedule was that i had to be at school by 8:30 a.m. 03:15 for a new yorker, that's like almost a two hour train ride just to hop on the d train, and then go on the path train. 03:15 the worst time in my life. 03:15 that is awful 03:15 i was constantly sleepy, tired, half studying and half zoning off in class... 03:16 I do not blame you 03:16 and every week there'd be tests, homework. 03:16 hell on earth. 03:16 i'm expected to learn all this shit while i am hauling ass everyday just to get out of bed? 03:16 XD 03:17 and I thought I had it bad 03:17 XD 03:17 i don't blame the people who dropped out of the school 03:17 the school 03:18 oops 03:18 the school's name is anthem institute 03:18 i mean, i heard lots of people who transferred from the closed manhttan campus to the jersey city one just ended up dropping out 03:19 I did my Associate's at Bramson ORT 03:19 i'm not familiar with most schools XD so i have no idea where bramson is 03:20 transfered my credits to NYiT 03:20 Bramson has a campus in Brooklyn and one in Queens 03:20 oh, i see 03:21 NYiT is the New York Institute of Technology 03:22 yeah, i know that one, at least. lol 03:23 most of the programs at NYiT seem to be fine, but the Fine Arts department is a circus. The department head is never around 03:24 oh dear :S 03:24 the most trouble i've had is when i first went to college and i wanted to join clubs, but i had no clue how to do it 03:25 yeah, and the graphic computers do not even work 03:25 like, i'd find the club email addresses on the college website, and email them asking how to join, and they'd never respond back! 03:25 so i ended up never joining any XD 03:25 there loss ;) 03:25 their* 03:26 it's a little disappointing i've never had the experience. extracurricular activities could at least be something to add to a resume... XD 03:28 true.... but not workplace experience 03:28 yea, true 03:29 oh, the irony 03:29 ? 03:30 testing.... 03:30 tested :) 03:31 I thought my internet froze, thats all 03:31 it's ok to test ;) 03:31 blast.... I need to finish my Art History paper 03:32 ugh papers suck 03:32 i used to get so distracted when trying to write them 03:32 hope i'm not distracting you XD 03:33 I am almost done, though.... personal impressions and conclusions are the hardest to write 03:34 yep 03:34 I also have to finish a self-portrait for Drawing 03:36 i once did one in high school 03:36 but i hated doing it lol 03:38 my dad was laughing while I was doing the sketch.... said it looked nothing like me, until I blocked out my hair 03:38 XD 03:38 i think i only got my glasses and hair partially correct for that portrait 03:38 but for whatever reason, people in my class were like, omg you can draw so good blah blah. 03:38 no XD 03:38 it did not look like me XD 03:39 did it look like a Picasso? 03:39 for one thing, i made my nose smaller in the portrait LOL 03:39 instant nose-job ;) 03:39 rofl 03:39 yes, that's true 03:39 in high school, I was terribly self conscious about my nose 03:40 i inherited my dad's nose 03:40 but now i don't care that much 03:40 lol.... I inherited my dad's nose too 03:40 and his chin.... I have a very square jaw 03:41 i mostly look like my dad 03:41 i have my mom's height, though 03:41 she's 5'1" and I'm 4'1" 03:41 XD 03:41 my Drawing professor always comments on my bone structure.... she loves how defines my facial features are 03:42 lol 03:43 yeah, it is pretty funny. She once said that if I fail as a graphic designer, I should go into acting 03:43 XD 03:43 acting is not the best profession for a nice (religious) Jewish girl, though 03:43 really? :o 03:44 nope 03:44 hmm 03:44 trust me 03:44 is it just tradition ? 03:44 trust me 03:44 trust me 03:44 so your family is pretty traditional then? XD 03:44 mine is too, kinda 03:45 yeah, very traditional.... I like it, though 03:45 some tradition in my family needs to die out, though. lol. i can't stand some of it.. 03:47 like, the whole marrying within your race thing. my parents, though they have lived in new york for more than 25 years now, they still stay in their little bubbles. they completely ignore modern or cultural references. like, a few months ago my brother mentioned tivo to my mom, and she had no clue wtf it was. lol. 03:47 I feel my family balances the tradition with modern society, pretty well. Never felt lacking in anything, growing up. 03:47 my family seem to have a good balance 03:47 oops 03:47 oops 03:48 stupid delay 03:48 and there's always this barrier. they only ever consider people actually *in* their circle if they have similiar culture. even with other chinese people, if they can't speak chinese, they don't really think of them as chinese. 03:48 it's ok 03:48 i am seeing your messages :) 03:49 testing 03:49 tested 03:49 I was getting some weird delay 03:50 i feel like i am stuck between two cultures. my parents were the first to immigrant, so i'm only the first generation to be born in america. i've heard most first generation born chinese either do two things: completely reject their parents culture and language, or accept it on some level. 03:50 are you able to see my messages? o.o 03:50 yes.... I can see it 03:50 ok 03:51 my grandparents went through WWII 03:51 :o 03:52 my mom was born and raised in cambodia. she was a war refugee for some time. 03:52 my mother's father's family luckily left Germany the year Hitler came to power, and emmigrated to Israel 03:52 a lot of history on my mom's side is kind of fuzzy to me. i never met her parents. 03:52 wow, that really is lucky 03:52 thank goodness they didn't stick around 03:53 yes.... somehow they found out that my mother's grandmother was going to be Blacklisted, so they left everything behind 03:54 i see 03:55 my father's father only survived the war, because he was exiled to Siberia 03:57 most of his family was killed during the German Invasion into Russia 03:58 :S 03:59 considering my father is 1 of 15 children, I think my grandfather got back at the Nazis pretty well ;) 03:59 woah XD 03:59 i've heard about that, actually. 03:59 that for jewish people, the best way to get back to the nazis was to have a lot of children in the family 03:59 i think big families are interesting 04:00 yes.... I really enjoy having a big, fat, Jewish family 04:00 i've never grew up with a big family. kinda makes me wish i did XD 04:00 because my extended family is huge. but it's like ... i've never been comfortable around tons of them b/c i'm so used to a small household 04:03 Since I am descended from WWII survivors, I think it helps me appreciate the Jewish traditions. 04:03 yea 04:04 wow it's midnight 04:04 yeah.... I gotta go to bed 04:05 good nighht 04:05 ok 04:05 goodnight :) 04:05 i should be getting off soon too... 07:07 Hi 07:10 hey 07:11 how are you 07:20 not bad 07:20 it's freaking hot outside o.o 07:20 just standing in the shade for a few minutes was terrible lol 07:20 which i just did 07:22 ohhhhhh 07:23 *gives a fan * 07:23 XD 07:23 it's pretty cool in the house, though 07:23 oh that 07:23 that's good sorry 07:26 you see the new promo? 07:28 not yet 07:29 oh man 07:31 is there new footage ? 07:32 a little 07:32 try not to scream 07:35 XD 07:36 what the... 07:36 why is mr. gold hitting something with his cane ? 07:36 and then, is that emma ground pounding hook? XD 07:36 i can guess the one pointing the gun at neal is probably hook 07:37 when that part came up I was like ah rumple do something 07:37 yea 07:40 save your son 07:42 did you see this? https://twitter.com/OnceABC/status/324596453072850944 07:44 :O 07:44 yep 07:44 Gold needs a hug 07:44 i just saw it 07:45 o.o 09:44 hey 09:53 Hey 09:53 o.O 09:53 ? 09:53 o.o what is it? 09:54 nothing. XD 09:54 xd 10:18 oh nevermind XD 10:18 xd 10:20 Hey 10:20 this has got to be the longest the bot's stayed 10:21 xd 10:21 It'd be very funny if he talked while you're sleeping 10:21 haa 10:21 we'd all be like "dude, shut up, you're not a real person" 10:21 xd 10:22 you don't have feelings! 10:22 10:22 you are just programmed to do what you do xd 10:22 *continues speaking at the bot* 10:22 XD 10:22 xd 10:22 wait, you were sleeping ? 10:23 well, I mean, as long as I'm concerned, she needs to sleep xd 10:23 Hey 10:23 hello ! 10:23 hi 10:23 you're the alice in wonderland admin. I remember 10:23 indeed I am! 10:23 nice 10:23 :D 10:23 :) 10:23 :D 10:24 it was such a dead wiki before I got it under my care. 10:24 aw XD 10:24 did you adopt it? 10:24 it certainly looks nice 10:24 but it has become a lot more active 10:24 the background is awesome 10:24 yes, I adopted it 10:24 thanks! :) 10:24 I think it is my best web design work 10:25 It's really great 10:25 thanks :) 10:25 :) 10:25 and it is really awesome to have affiliates, including this wiki :) 10:26 Agreed! :D 10:26 brb, need to make some chicken 10:26 alright :D 10:27 what's the alice in wonderland wiki like right now ? 10:28 well, it is not as inactive as before, but it is not lively either 10:28 oh 10:28 so it's mostly you doing the work ? 10:29 hi 10:29 yep.. and since I am in uni and I have quite a lot of homework, I rarely have had time for it this year :( and well I appointed an admin, but he is rarely there and I just now discovered that there had been a troll in the wiki. Luckily, all he did was make an infobox disappear 10:29 hi! 10:30 Will you change Belle (Storybrooke) to Lacey? 10:30 LOL 10:30 No, we are not. 10:30 (facepalm) 10:30 Her press release name for "Lacey" is still written in as Belle. 10:30 so unless her press release name on "The Evil Queen" is Lacey, it is going to stay as Belle. 10:31 they confirmed her SB name as Lacey 10:31 -.- 10:31 the wiki follows the name on he press release. 10:31 that is all. XD 10:31 oh 10:31 http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/040113_18.html 10:31 all right 10:31 I wonder if she will regain her memory by the end of this season. I really really hope so. 10:31 as it says on here :) 10:32 hi everyone 10:32 nah, I like Lacey better 10:32 hi 10:32 (lol, I have yet to see her) 10:32 hey 10:32 Hey Chocolat! 10:32 I'd rather Lacey too, Killian >_< 10:32 Lacey does seem like she will be a fun character 10:32 yup 10:33 sweet, bookish Belle acting like a total tramp.... I cannot wait to actually see it 10:33 ^:D 10:33 :D 10:34 LOL 10:34 i doubt she's going to be a tramp. she just looks like she wants to have fun :p lol 10:34 Emilie did call her, "racy Lacey" 10:34 xd 10:34 can someone tell me what she says to Gold in the promo? 10:35 I never really understand that 10:35 XD 10:35 you really are, as dark as people say 10:35 ^ 10:35 "You really are as dark as people say" 10:35 there's no apstrophe 10:35 *apostrophe 10:35 oh 10:35 thank you 10:39 wow.... Mr. Gold comments on Belle's accent 10:39 xd 10:39 XD 10:39 is that a bad thing ? 10:40 no.... I just never thought, they noticed the diffent accents in Storybrooke 10:41 Hello 10:41 they probbly didn't until now 10:41 yo yo 10:41 lol.... David is giveing Gold dating advise, again! 10:41 xd 10:41 I got the flu 10:41 :( 10:41 And I still have to go to school tomorrow for an exam 10:41 oi, feel better 10:41 I need a potion or cure spell 10:42 I have to go to work if I'm sick >.> 10:42 that sounds awful 10:42 Sounds like real life XD 10:43 *summons Rumplestiltskin* Heal me 10:43 you don't have days off if you're sick? o.o 10:44 Nope. 10:45 Even at jobs I've had that did have sick time, you need a doctor's note 10:45 :S 10:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqyNrp5iO4c&lc=Ri5-QxMeKhN1sk1wcy-XUW_GjCoMkYw6Rrro-VqVw-k Happy music 10:45 Well...not really lol 10:45 sounds like high school :( 10:45 Most people make a big deal out of being "sick" anyway though 10:46 i spent high school watching other students forge sick notes XD 10:46 XD 10:46 my high school only needed a parent's note 10:46 and people would go around forging fake ones 10:46 Mine too 10:46 unless you were gone a long time 10:46 even for like a week absences 10:46 people would do that even if they were absent for like two weeks XD 10:46 my school needed doctor's note :S 10:47 but you could only be gone X amount of days before they got truancy involved 10:47 but they didn't mark you as ubsent if they like you xd 10:47 I went to a private school, that was pretty lenient with sick days 10:47 absent* 10:47 God I love Kingdom Hearts, it helps heal the soul 10:47 yup, I went to a private school too :) 10:47 Nice, your parents paid for less than the public schools do? XD 10:48 what do you mean, Utter? 10:48 ::pay thousands of dollars:: ::school doesn't really care if the kid's there:: 10:48 Just find it ironic that I always hear that private schools are less strict about attendance than public schools 10:48 I had a big *(word I don't know in english, meaning that the school let's you an almost free place if you're good student or friend of the owners)* tho 10:48 Even though it costs (usually) several thousand to attend 10:48 XD 10:48 scholarship 10:48 oh.... I was quite responsible, in high school 10:49 I'm not saying you weren't XD 10:49 and also, I dunno how public shcools are in the Us... 10:49 US* 10:49 they vary, lol. 10:49 but here -.- (facepalm) (angry) (n) 10:49 my high school was very strict about latenesses 10:49 Well, public schools are more accountable than the private ones 10:50 public education is SO crappy in Argentina 10:50 :( 10:50 Anyone have a PS3 they want to send me 10:50 XD 10:50 no i do not 10:50 private school still gives a better education 10:50 I have a YLOD one for ya 10:50 That's debatealbe 10:50 depends on the school 10:50 there are shitty private schools 10:50 ^ 10:50 that is try with everything 10:50 Yup 10:50 true* 10:50 well, my parents were never one for being meticious in finding the right school for me XD 10:51 most of the private schools in my area are tied to a religion 10:51 they always picked the school closest to the house 10:51 mostly Catholic schools 10:51 like, for primary school 10:51 I went to religious school. 10:51 some private schools in my country are really strict about attendance. Like, even if there is a big snow storm out you have to go to class 10:51 SNOW STORM xd 10:51 Yeah, it really depends on the school :3 10:51 I want a snow storm 10:52 and even within the same school, it depends on the teacher too 10:52 some teachers can't teach :S 10:52 yup 10:52 i've had many that just suck so much XD 10:52 ^v 10:52 some teachers should not teach 10:52 or seem like they don't like kids 10:52 haha, come to Estonia then, we have snow storms here every winter 10:52 true! 10:52 I hate teachers that hate students xd 10:53 it makes no sense 10:53 why become a teacher if you don't like kids?? 10:53 XD 10:53 EXACTLY 10:53 (my new job-mates) xd 10:53 does teaching pay much in the US for example? 10:53 Job security, its unlikely a teacher will get fired 10:53 the world will never know 10:53 in college, i heard about a woman students dubbed the "dragon lady" because of how strict she was 10:53 i thought it was funny. 10:53 It can 10:53 ::googles:: 10:53 Dragon Lady xd 10:53 XD 10:53 the "dragon lady".... how stract was she? 10:54 I dunno 10:54 i only heard about her in passing from other students in the hall :3 10:54 they said she dislikes most students XD 10:55 why call her the Dragon Lady, though? 10:55 i know a teacher in one high school got fired for getting a little too comfortable with students 10:55 like, people said he was a creeper 10:55 o.O 10:55 oh Miss Vivian :| *remembers the most strict teacher ever* *everyone shutting up as she enters* *Miss VIvian kicks a bag because it's in the middle of the classroom* *celphone in the bag crushes* *she does not care* 10:55 he probably was a more than a creeper 10:55 the average starting salary here in ohio is 32000 10:55 i heard a rumor in my school some janitor got busted for selling drugs to students. or so it was said. i don't know if it's true or not 10:55 well, I never heard that the guy did anything 10:55 Miss Vivian? XD 10:55 but that he would invite kids to do stuff after school 10:56 xd yes 10:56 sounds hilarious, killian 10:56 sounds like Lady Dragon 10:56 xd 10:56 it is pretty intimidating when everyone shuts up when the teacher enters 10:56 he was totally innocent *rolls eyes* 10:56 yeah 10:56 But they fired him pretty quick 10:56 invited kids? O.O 10:56 like, he'd only been there a couple months 10:56 alright, everyone, I will head towards the bed now! Cya some other time! Have fun! 10:56 cya! 10:56 bye! 10:56 good night 10:56 bye! 10:56 10:56 Cya water 10:56 yeah, to like, go to the mall or whatever, I guess 10:57 stuff no teacher should be inviting people to do 10:57 yeah 10:57 i wouldn't hang out with a teacher even if it was my favorite teacher in school :S 10:57 yup 10:57 it'd just be weird to hang out with a teacher. 10:57 Sooooo...all my teachers are awesome 10:57 xd 10:57 i mean 10:57 that's good luck 10:57 And I would rather hang out with teachers than students, they are more mature 10:57 some of the teachers at my high school would have events at their house 10:57 but not creepy stuff 10:57 lol XD 10:58 xd btw, Xeha, how many teachers do you have? 10:58 like, the teacher who does the astronomy club would have meetings at his house so they could use his telescope 10:58 but he lived out in the sticks and they'd take a bus there, so it was actually legit 10:58 nice :) 10:58 http://pandoragaming.co.uk/topic/9860963/ We need to fix this (PS I am the user Mr. Gold) 10:58 o.o fix what? 10:58 or the drama teacher would have a pool party at her house after plays 10:59 We need to get more people into that member forum, I made it for a reason 10:59 um, what ? 10:59 "we" ? 10:59 i have no affiliation with that site, thanks XD 10:59 and neither does this wiki 10:59 xd 10:59 I'm itchy 10:59 i thought i would share that with you all 10:59 XD 11:00 XD 11:00 lol 11:00 my bruises from work itch 11:00 is that weird? 11:00 i don't think so ? 11:00 XD 11:00 wow 11:00 xd 11:00 a friend of mine is a teacher 11:00 like, she's worked there less than a year 11:00 she's about to buy a house :D 11:01 nice :D what does she teach? 11:01 ouch 11:01 science 11:01 I see 11:01 so teachers in this area get paid nicely 11:01 As well they should 11:03 teachers should be payed like, millions a year 11:03 wow, that is amazing.... teachers are usually underpaid 11:03 Nah 11:03 I think part of it is they THINK they're underpaid 11:03 well, I wouldn't mind beeing millonaire xd 11:04 because i've known teachers who've done next to nothing 11:04 and probably make 50 k 11:04 *I've done next to nothing^* xd 11:04 I don't do much at my day job XD 11:04 xd neither do I 11:05 "Guys read the next chapter of the book" 11:05 i hate those teachers that just copy shit on the board, and turn around, put down the chalk and say, "ok everyone copy this" XD 11:05 nah, I'm a good teacher xd 11:05 I don't copy that much really 11:05 especially if that's all the do for the entire period 11:05 I should never feel like I'm not being TAUGHT 11:05 beause i can learn from a book myslef 11:05 *self 11:05 i like independent study 11:05 I hate it xd 11:06 i freaking always hated having to raise my hand and participate and shit 11:06 that is not my learning style 11:06 it depends on the class for me 11:06 I detest when teachers "teach" only from a book 11:06 we had this one class I liked, "Historical pPerspectives", where we would DISCUSS events 11:06 ^ 11:07 Like, "Why do you think ____ did ____?" 11:07 that's great 11:07 discussions are always good 11:07 and the Honors/AP programs at my school had great teachers, we used to discuss things 11:07 like, we're once told to meet in groups and each group had to read a different source about the same war/event 11:07 and they were always knowledgeable 11:07 and then we'd discuss it 11:07 <3 high school 11:07 Yeah 11:07 but it made me hate the classes i had with "regular teachers" 11:08 I would love to be like, 15 again xd 11:08 i hate group work XD 11:08 omg i hated that. 11:08 I love group work xd 11:08 i had to take a business class with a teacher who just taught from the book 11:08 like, my junior and senior year, I just took classes with teachers I liked XD 11:08 I hate group work, too.... love discussions, though 11:09 dpends on the group 11:09 we had a group project in english class while we were reading Lord of the Flies 11:09 we were in groups and pretended we were surviving on the island... 11:09 ...it all fell apart spectacularly 11:09 group work always ended with me doing all the job, LOL I'm not afraid to say that I was the second best student in the class. The first one, was the most popular guy in the classrom xd i wasn't a "nerd" either 11:10 I hated getting group grades 11:10 that shit's not fair 11:10 XD 11:10 yeah xd 11:10 that's why i hate group work. 11:10 yup 11:10 groups grades are the reason I hate group work 11:10 me too 11:10 most of my teachers graded individually 11:10 ^ same here 11:11 it's also difficult to work with people the teacher literally pushes you into a group with 11:11 they're on to the lazy group members 11:11 ^EXACLTY 11:11 i've been in groups with people i have never even spoken with in the class XD 11:11 yep 11:11 it's like ... uh, hi ? 11:11 who are you again? 11:11 XD 11:11 xd 11:11 I had a group project in college 11:11 rofl 11:11 lol 11:11 one of the people never showed up 11:11 LOL 11:11 never showed up as in ? 11:11 skipped class all the time ? 11:11 like, to class 11:11 oh 11:11 yeah 11:11 and what happened ? 11:11 (ghost) 11:11 never answered emails 11:11 lol 11:11 for what subject? 11:11 we acted like he wasn't ther 11:11 biology 11:12 LOL 11:12 I mean, he wasn't there! XD S 11:12 *XD 11:12 but didn't it affect your group grade ? 11:12 I always end up being the person who presents shit 11:12 nope 11:12 who is "he"? 11:12 the guy who wasn't there 11:12 apparently I'm good at public speaking 11:13 XD 11:13 i hate presenting shit 11:13 I used to hate public speaking.... now I am fine, with it 11:13 I don't mind it 11:13 i've never been able to get over my fear of it 11:14 that's why i am never doing it again XD 11:14 I remeber I had a teacher that was SO stupid and had ZERO authority... everyone would throw chairs, tcall her "idiot" and worse things xd she'd sweat a river rofl I loved that class 11:14 Like, we had a project in culinary school... 11:14 we came up with a catering menu, and a presentation 11:14 like, a powerpoint, business cards, we had to cook samples, etc 11:14 it was awesome 11:14 they had me present like half of it XD 11:14 xd 11:15 Killian, that teacher sounds like she needs a new career 11:15 Yeah for real 11:15 xd yes CHocolat 11:15 she's dead, If I'm not mistaken tho 11:15 I mean, they take classes on that 11:15 o.o 11:15 hi everyone 11:15 yo yo y 11:15 I'm not sure, she was once burned 11:15 tommarow is by b day 11:15 :) 11:15 happy birthday 11:16 nice 11:16 turing 17 11:16 like, she told us she was cooking somethng and she haf d alcohol in her arm 11:16 had* 11:16 o.o 11:16 that sounds so stupid 11:16 so what do you think will happen on this weeks one 11:16 once 11:16 everyone would laugh as she telled that 11:16 she would teach while being drunk? 11:16 I was like wtf 11:16 NO XD 11:16 she wasn't drunk 11:17 who 11:17 she had actual alcohol while cooking 11:17 she was wet in alcohol (her arm) 11:17 o.o 11:17 idiot 11:17 so idiot 11:17 yeah 11:17 she even wanted to show us pictures of her burned arm xd 11:17 she needs to be fired 11:17 what are you guys talking about 11:17 needed* 11:17 x 11:18 :S 11:18 ? 11:19 I was talking about what Chocolat said:D 11:19 oh 11:19 if she's not dead, she was fired LONG ago 11:19 wow 2013 04 17